Futurama
Futurama is a legendary documentary directed by Michael Moore for rip off CinemasTM. Its primary focuses include the economy, Environmental Issues, Politics, and Entertainment as of the year 678 B.C.. The film is based around a robot that drinks beer to keep him from getting drunk and a stupid human called fry!? that has the best hair gel in the world because his hair somehow stays up all the time. Futurama was released in the United States on February 31, 3067 and released internationally on April 1 of the same year. The film was a massive failure, in spite of widespread hype and rave reviews, only grossing $69.42 USD in its opening weekend. This was a large disappointment to the film's production team, especially considering it cost well over $120,000 to be made. However, upon being released on DVD it was met with moderately high sales, achieving cult status within months. Futurama was placed at #3 on Michael Moore's "Top 50 Films Relating to Me and Primarily Focusing on Me", in spite of there only being 5 films total on the list. =Plot= Quotes Futurama is set in the past. At the beginning of the film, the viewer is given an attack of propagandist "facts" about the corruption of the past's unfair treatment of Ewoks and the blatant government bias towards Gungans; typical for a Christopher Columbus documentary. Oddly enough, the film goes on to contain absolutely nothing related to these issues. After the opening statement, the viewer is brought into the offices of an up-and-coming Intergalatic Parcel Shipping company, competing to become the successor to FedEx, a delivery company that failed after its deliveries started becoming constantly sabotaged by That Darn Hedgehog Inc.. With both companies nowProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 Defunct, this anonymous company goes out to seek success and power in the business of delivery. As the film progresses, tensions between the employees of this company begin to rise as the future's dire conditions start to affect them. Fortunately, they resolve these issues by enjoying themselves in their headquarters, taking advantage of the future's technology and other wonderful amenities. The employees get lost in this ecstatic bliss and forget that they need to be delivering crap, but not literally, because that would be gross. They however, still manage to get by just fine. Flourishing, as a matter of fact. Even though the viewer would expect them to be receiving little to no income. Ultimately, the film's intended message that the future would be a miserable place is negated by this. The "Stars" Aliciacratic Party and wins. *'Phillip J. Fry': An ex-pizza delivery boy made world-class martial arts extraordinaire. With laser vision. (As seen in Aqua Teen Hunger Force). *'Bender': A robot whose primary objective is to scan every object in its site and give an evaluation of what the object is. Basically, this Render is constantly giving audio evaluations of objects to the point of extreme irritation amongst his peers. He gets shot at the end. *'Leela': An anime character brought to life by one of the insane Professor's insane inventions. Possesses many of the same stereotypical traits of other female anime characters. Oversized eyes, excessive cuteness & seduction, and secretly being a super-powered sword fighter. *'Dr. Berdzoig': A martian drug dealer with an affinity for Cocaine snorted off a salmon. This addiction begins to interfere with his field of work and leads up to an intervention later on in the film. It results in many tears and emotional dilemmas. Like every movie should have (in order to be nominated for an Oscar, at least...) *'Zapp Braginan': Excessively bragging about how everyone else has died because he told them to. He is the most celebrated hero and he gets bragging rights. He also zaps people on occasions. *'Dr. Zoidberg': He's a giant freakin' lobster! *'Amy Wong': A cute little woman. Production & Development Futurama was filmed on a high-resolution, waterproof, drop-resistant, bulletproof, fireproof, pressure-resistant, titanium-plated, electric-shilded, superpowered, future-capable camera by Michael Moore's film crew. Moore, as usual, was not present at any of the film shoots. He just like to see his name on things. Nonetheless, he was given all the credit. The film crew achieved reaching the year 3000 by developing a high-powered time machine activated by a series of triggers, electrons, and science fiction-like contratptions. The first testing of the machine caused all inside of it to explode and die, leading to several massive lawsuits, untimely delaying the film's production. After some work by Bill Nye the Science Guy. the machine was working perfectly and took the new, living camera crew to the year 3000... INSTANTLY. Filming began on September 26, 2009. Except it really started on March 15, 3000. Except it actually started on the former date, because even though the film crew was in the future, they were sent on that date. However, they were in actuality filming in the latter date. But in relativity, they were filming on both dates. Wait.... what? Following up the filming of Futurama, there was a long and grueling editing process to fit the right footage into a proper, average 78-hour long documentary. Release & Reception Futurama was intended to show only in some town in Mississippi that nobody cares about. However, this was a terrible idea as nobody in Mississippi watches documentaries. So, Steal Yo Monies Cinema had it shown nationwide about a week after its botched premiere to very little success. Idiotically enough (and absolutely desperate for money), SYM Cinema decided to release the film in the ghettos of Khazakstan, thinking that the concept of the future would interest the citizens of this third-world country. Unfortunately, nobody in the area could afford a movie ticket, let alone any essential goods. It is believed that Futurama was highly successful in the Black Market.